Prior art devices for positioning electrical switch and outlet boxes are illustrated in the Briggs U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,798, issued Oct. 18, 1960; the Hodgson U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,281, issued Nov. 29, 1960; the Gianota U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,172, issued June 27, 1961; and the Estep U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,386, issued Aug. 24, 1971. Attention is also directed to the Hull U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,669, issued Apr. 8, 1975; the Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,591, issued Sept. 22, 1981; and the Tarr U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,717, issued May 4, 1976.